Home
by celosiakohlpines
Summary: Loki would always be in Thor's shadow, but he had Celosia and a new home on Earth, right? LokixOC oneshot OOC Loki
1. Chapter 1

You awoke in your bed, the light from the open window blinding you. You growled, moving your stiff muscles to guide you into a sitting position. "It's too early..." you sighed to yourself. Your room was made up of brilliant gold, surrounding most of the interior. This wasn't unusual in Asgard.

You walked over to your large scaled mirror, taking in your reflection. You smiled at your reflection, you were the only daughter of Odin Alfather. Engaged to your brother Thor, you lived a happy life. Asgardians were at peace with the Frost Giants, so everyone lived in peace.

Your brother was out with his friends, probably off somewhere causing mischief. You walked the halls, searching for some form of amusement. Passing a large gold door, your footsteps paused. You noticed that the door was open a tad. You approached the door, pushing it open slowly. Just enough to pop your head in,to get a sneak peek into the room. Your eyes met with a large bed, canopied with green and gold. You smiled as you stepped quietly into the room. Approaching the bed, you saw the face of your older brother sleeping soundly in the bed. The darkness shrouding most of the interior was caused by large heavy curtains, covering the windows. You shook your head in disapproval and walked over to the windows. A quick glance back to see if he was a awake, and you yanked the curtains in opposite directions. Releasing the light into the room quickly.

A loud groan of frustration and irritation was your reward as your brother rolled over in attempt to escape the evading light. You smirked and walked over to his bed. "Wakey wakey, Loki."

He growled, "What's your reason for waking me in such a manner..." He slowly sat up, shoving stray hairs of his black hair from his eyes.  
You sat on the bed, watching him. "It's almost noon...not that you would know that, with the way your submerging yourself in this black abyss that your call a bed room."  
He gave you a look of un-amusement; you returned it with similar face. This caused Loki to burst out laughing.

He paused his laughter, looking at your innocent expression. He moved his hand towards you, grabbing a layer of your [h/c] hair and yanking it down. You were just another reminder that he would always live in Thors shadow. The shadow of a king, something that he would never be! He pushed your face against the silk blankets, growling under his breath. The thought of destroying your and making your his, gave him a extreme thrill. He wanted to see the pain in your eyes, make you beg for him and cry his name.

"Loki?" the sweet sound of your soft voice brought him back to reality. You were sitting there, looking perfect and untouched.  
You belonged to Thor, the one who had already taken away the throne from him. But if he had his way, you wouldn't be for much longer. He would have to wait for his opportunity, he would corrupt you. Just as he had been corrupted. Until you could no longer look Thor in the eyes without harboring guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 2

by Strawbuu-chan, Feb 25, 2014, 9:57:13 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance

Scream My Name- Chapter 2+

"Loki?" the sweet sound of your soft voice brought him back to reality. You were sitting there, looking perfect and untouched.  
You belonged to Thor, the one who had already taken away the throne from him. But if he had his way, you wouldn't be for much longer. He would have to wait for his opportunity, he would corrupt you. Just as he had been corrupted. Until you could no longer look Thor in the eyes without harboring guilt.  
"Loki?" your angelic voice chimed again. He blinked, reality taking its effect and washing away his impulsive imagination. Loki looked your over, feeling a overwhelming guilt take toll on his body physically.  
You moved your a bit closer, putting your pale hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" your sweet smile passed through him.  
Moving away shapely, he nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." He kept his vision focused on the area of blanket beside him. Avoiding the chance of a simple glance in your direction. Sure his thoughts could be cruel at times but could he actually go through with hurting his own flesh and blood, in the ways his vivid imagination had always teased him with.  
You stood up, stretching with a long sigh following. "Thor and the others are out today, possibly you can entertain me?"your innocent smile flashed him again.  
A soft blush smudged across his defined cheeks. The idea of having your to himself for the day worried him. Could he actually sustain from trying to do anything. Usually Thor was around, for his anger to be directly targeted on him rather than you. Without Thor there, how would he react. There was no way to know. He nodded, pleased with the way your face brightened as it perked up. "Then come on!" you stood up and took Loki by the hand, pulling him off of the bed and onto his feet.

Although you were engaged to Thor, you'd always felt a sense of comfort when the presense of Loki. It was something that'd you felt since you were a child. You would always bug him and try to get his attention, but he'd always brush you off with some cold remark. You always thought it was because of the battle for the crown between Loki and Thor, that always put him in a bad mood but over the years it began to seem like his angry had been sourced from you.

Why cant things be the way they used to be...

-

They walked down the hallway together; Loki listened to your rant to him about trivial things,taking it in as he stayed quiet. He watched you from the corner of his eyes, watching the way your body moved. Something came over him, he took hold of your shoulders, viscously pushing your against the marble wall behind you. Your gasp of surprise caused a wicked smirk to form on his lips. Drawing your hands above your head, he pinned you in a submissive position. Allowing him full access to your body, this pleased him deeply. He moved in, breathing in the sweet scent of your perfume. It intoxicated him, making a deep growl of pleasure come from his throat.  
Loki nuzzled his head against your neck, tracing his tongue along your collar bone. A soft moan came from your lips as the cold air made your skin even more senstive. He could feel your chest falling and raising quickly. You knew that as much as you didn't want to admit it, you were enjoying this as much as he was. Like before, he took a bug hand full of your [h/c] locks in his hand, gripping it in such that it would tug from the roots.  
Loki grinned as he pulled his hand down, causing your neck to go in an awkward position,which gave him full access of your pale neck. He took pleasure in kissing and sucking every spot. He looked up into your vibrant [e/c] eyes, the fear that reflected back at him made his body hot. But at the same time a great feeling of guilt and resentment for himself took over.  
"I'm just saying, maybe if you didn't shroud yourself in the dark all the time then maybe you wouldn't be so moody all the time?" your voice brought him back from the dark depts.  
He stopped walking, his body shook. Loki hugged himself, staring at the ground. He couldn't even control the reality around him. He couldn't tell what was real and dream. A warm hand touched his shoulder. He quickly looked at you, his eyes dark and hollow. "Are you alright, Loki?"  
He dismissed your hand, "I'm going to go lay down."  
Your eyes widened, "Did I make you angry...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"No, you didn't do anything..."  
"Don't lie to me, I know I annoy you!" you gathered up all the courage you had to stand your ground against him.  
"[name], calm down."  
"Why does everyone have to sugar coat everything for me! I'm no idiot! I want you treat me like I'm not your sister, I don't want you to feel obligated to be nice to me Lo-,"before you could even finish Loki silenced you with his lips against yours.  
Both of you unknowing that Thor had returned home, and was heading your way.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

div class="dev-page-container bubbleview" style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; min-width: 0px; min-height: 227px;"  
div class="dev-page-view view-mode-normal" style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden;" data-gmiclass="DeviationPageView"  
div class="dev-view-deviation" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 5; margin: 0px 0px 15px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; overflow-x: auto; padding: 0px;"  
p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a dwait_stream" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto; text-align: left; max-width: 100%; height: auto;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="journal-wrapper2" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="dev436847767" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="devskin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="negate-box-margin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px;"  
div class="gr-top" style="border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"  
div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; width: auto; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-3-436847767"span style="color: #000000;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 3 /span/a/h2  
ul style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="author" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" "Strawbuu-chan/a/span/span, span title="55 weeks, 4 days ago"Feb 26, 2014, 10:02:15 AM/span/span/li  
li class="category" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/"Literature/a / a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/"Fan Fiction/a / a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/romance/"Romance/a/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Scream My Name - Chapter 3br /br /br /br /"Why does everyone have to sugar coat everything for me?! I'm no idiot! I want you treat me like I'm not your sister, I don't you to feel obligated to be nice to me Lo-,"before you could even finish Loki silenced your with his lips against yours. br /br /After a few moments Loki moved himself away, his face harboring a smug expression as his eyes traveled over you. He was truly pleased with himself, more so then he had been in a long time. The sound of approaching footsteps brought him back to reality. Part of him honestly believed that what he'd just done didn't happen, that it wasn't real. But the look on your face was proof enough that it truly /br /He took a step back from you and glanced down at the opposite side of the hallway. Your brother, and fiancé, Thor walked over towards you both, his heavy red cape following behind him. He had always had a radiant glow, defiant proof of his being a /br /Thor made his way over to you, wasting no time as he pulled you in his arms and kissed you gently on the lips. Holding you close to him brought a smirk to his lips. Ever since he announced his engagement to you, Thor had always found some form of pleasure in showing affection for you in front of Loki. The way he held you, made a glow of hatred rise inside the younger brother. Witnessing the scene made him angry and why shouldn't it of have. The smirk that was on Thors face told it all. A show, he was doing it all on purpose, all to anger Loki. He kept himself calm and collected. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction and let Thor ruin this moment for him. He would get the revenge he wanted soon. Loki turned his gaze to you. With your help, he would get all the revenge he wanted. And hey, who said he couldn't have some fun while he /br /-br /br /You sat in your room; watching the way the breeze made your hair blow softly in the wind. Your hand grazed your lips; the warmth of Loki's lips left a presence on yours. You shook your head, trying to forget everything that had happened today. Loki had never done anything like before. What was with him lately? He'd been acting weird lately but this was blushed, thinking about Loki and moved away from your vanity, moving outside to your balcony to get some fresh air. You gulped in air gratuitously, in attempt to clear your mind. "Loki...why it did it have to be Loki..."br /br /You returned inside and made your way over to your bed. Lying down, you allowed your eyes to drift closed. "[name]..." your eyes shot open, seeing Loki standing at the foot of your bed. Wearing only his pants, seeing this made your cheeks flush. He walked towards the bed. Before you had the chance to sit up he was already on you. Restraining your wrists tightly, he slammed your back against the mattress. He kissed you forcefully and exchanged your two wrists into his one hand, holding them against the bed frame. His other hand roamed your body through the sheets, squeezing and feeling every inch of you. A frustrated groan came from him as he ripped the sheets from your body. Pulling away he looked over your body, a smirk crawling on his lips. He grasped the collar of your night gown, lifted you off the bed slightly. You stared into his eyes; you'd never been so close to him. You've never noticed how green his eyes /br /"I know you like this..." he whispered in your ear. He licked the tip of your ear, nipping gently at it. "You want this as much as I do..." br /br /You groaned, turning your head to side to escape him. He smirked, moving his hand to grasp your chin and make you look straight at him. He kissed you again, this time forcing his tongue into your mouth, he battled your tongue for dominance over your mouth. As he explored every part of your mouth, leaving nowhere untouched. When you gave in, he pulled away and watched as you wiggled under him, making some attempts to free yourself. You could only take note in how his aggressive nature was so different from the way Thor had always treated you. He moved away and stared down at your face, observing how his actions were taking their toll on you. Your flustered expression only made him grin. br /br /Loki leaned down, kissing your neck before he began to suck, leaving small marks as he did. His tongue traced your thin collar bone, making your shudder. It was so warm that you could barely keep your thoughts straight. Your mind was only focused on him and nothing else. He dragged his tongue to your chest, his hand squeezing your breast as he gripped your hair causing you groan in both pain and pleasure. "You're enjoying this..."br /br /You shook your head, "Y-Your wrong..."br /br /He nipped at your neck, "I'll make you beg for me..."br /br /Loki lowered his body down on you, pushing your night gown up and bunching it up at your waist. You tried to move in any way to resist him, a force kept your arms in place. He kissed your stomach, trailing his kisses lower and lower. Your mind was scrambled; you could feel his hot breath on you. Your breathing quickened, your face was red and hot, you were unable to stop him. Even if you could, would you stop him? You wanted him, more than anything at this very moment. He kissed your stomach again, his body moving back up towards your face, making you whimper in frustration. "P-Please Loki..."you wanted him to take you now, to do whatever he wanted to you. br /br /"[name]..."He whispered. His voice sounded off, different. Opening your eyes, you were met with the face of your fiancé who was sitting on the edge of the bed beside you. "Its morning, [name]. It's time to wake up."br /br /You looked away, "W-What...I-I uh...was it really all a dream..." br /br /He leaned towards you, kissing you softly on the lips. You sat up slowly when he pulled away. "I guess it was all a dream..." you thought to yourself. br /br /Loki walked past the open doorway to your room, pausing to peer into the room. His eyes met with yours, watching your cheeks flush. A grin and he continued /br /"Loki..."br /br /- /span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-about" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 1; margin: 0px; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="dev-view-about-content" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px 10px;"  
div class="dev-title-container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h1 style="margin: 0px; min-width: 250px; width: calc(100% - 60px); position: absolute; left: 0px; top: -3px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 50px; text-overflow: ellipsis; overflow: hidden;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-3-436847767" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="color: #000000;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 3/span/asmall style="display: block; margin: -3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="by"by/span span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Strawbuu-chan/a/span/span/small/h1  
span class="mature-tag" style="float: right; margin-top: -13px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mature Content/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-meta" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 320px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; z-index: 1; position: relative; float: none; border-top-style: none; box-shadow: none; top: 4px;"  
div class="dev-view-meta-content" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="tabs-root" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="mobile-tabs" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px;"  
ul class="tabsBar " style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style: none; padding: 0px 10px; margin: 0px; height: 42px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
li class="artist-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 6px;" data-tabid="artist"/li  
li class="about-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="about"a style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; text-align: center; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"em style="text-align: start; display: block; width: 22px; height: 22px; margin: 4px auto 0px; padding: 0px; border-top-left-radius: 22px; border-top-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-left-radius: 22px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"i/span/em/a/li  
li class="comment-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="comment"a style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 4px; border-top-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; padding: 3px 7px; display: inline-block; margin: 5px 0px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"12/span/a/li  
li class="fave-tab tab-button loggedin" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px;" data-tabid="fave"/li  
/ul  
/div  
div class="tabs-wrapper" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px;" /div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-artist-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" More from span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Strawbuu-chan/a/span/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-4-436887821" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 4/strongbr /You sat in the shower, watching the water go down the drain. Your dream re-playing itself over and over in your mind. You'd never thought of Loki in such a manner. You couldn't be developing feelings for him, you loved Thor. Not Loki. You shouldn't even think about something like this. You wouldn't let Loki have you, you wouldn' /-br /Scream My Name - Chapter 4br /You walked over to your bed, your hair soaked from your previous shower. The warm water helped clear your head. The thoughts of Loki had washed down the drain. You were free to think of other pressing /You pulled the silk towel over your head, attempting to dry your soaked hair. You sat down on your bed, combing through your hair. Unaware of the green eyes, looking over /Loki stood in the doorway, masked by the side of the door. He watched your body as the water dripped off of you. He pushed the door open, and walked over to you. He moved behind you, breathing in the sweet scent of soap that was coming off of yo/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-2-436773133" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 2/strongbr /Scream My Name- Chapter 2+br /"Loki?" the sweet sound of your soft voice brought him back to reality. You were sitting there, looking perfect and /You belonged to Thor, the one who had already taken away the throne from him. But if he had his way, you wouldn't be for much longer. He would have to wait for his opportunity, he would corrupt you. Just as he had been corrupted. Until you could no longer look Thor in the eyes without harboring /"Loki?" your angelic voice chimed again. He blinked, reality taking its effect and washing away his impulsive imagination. Loki looked your over, feeling a overwhelming guilt take toll on his body /You moved your a bit closer, putting your pale hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" your sweet smile passed through /Moving away shapely, he nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." He kept his vision focused on the area of blanket beside him. Avoiding the chance of a simple glance in your direction. Sure his thoughts could be cruel/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-436731254" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name/strongbr /Chapter 1 - Scream My Name+br /((Warning: Some small bits of abuse! ))br /You awoke in your bed, the light from the open window blinding you. You growled, moving your stiff muscles to guide you into a sitting position. "It's too early..." you sighed to yourself. Your room was made up of brilliant gold, surrounding most of the interior. This wasn't unusual in Asgard. br /You walked over to your large scaled mirror, taking in your reflection. You smiled at your reflection, you were the only daughter of Odin Alfather. Engaged to your brother Thor, you lived a happy life. Asgardians were at peace with the Frost Giants, so everyone lived in peace. br /Your brother was out with his friends, probably off somewhere causing mischief. You walked the halls, searching for some form of amusement. Passing a large gold door, your footsteps paused. You noticed that the door was open a tad. You approached the door, pushing it open slowly. Just enough to pop your head in,to get a sneak peek into the roo/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-5-441750471" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 5/strongbr /Corrupting your mind, toying with your feelings, what will Loki do next?br /-br /Scream My Name - Chapter 5br /You paced down the space of your room. Mind fluttering through thoughts of your brothers. You loved Thor, you know you did. You refused to give in to Loki's tricks and allow him to sway your affections from Thor. Shaking your head you moved out of the room. As you sauntered down the hallway, you noticed that no one was around. All that could be heard was the sound of your heels clicking against the marble floor. Sighing, you departed to the outside. It'd been awhile since you'd gone outside, as you strolled around the magnificent garden all you could do was admire the luminous flowers that decorated the grounds outside the /Humming an unnameable tune, you moved through the gardens. You had always loved the flowers that surrounded the palace. Loki would show you little magic tricks out here. The happy little memory made you /"Do you always get this happy/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Master-Levi-x-Reader-The-Auction-Chapter-1-AU-441680655" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Master! Levi x Reader: The Auction -Chapter 1 [AU]/strongbr /The last memories you had of the life before you, seemed to slither away further and farther with each passing sunrise. This new life had become your only life. You knew that you would never be able to return to the life you once lived, it was impossible /A normal and simple life was what you had. Nothing out of the ordinary ever occurred to you, you always lived under the radar. Living in an ordinary apartment that was anything from extravagant. Worked at an average job that paid enough for you to live comfortably without /Simple, simple, /You had kept your list of friends short, taking solace in keeping a detached and solo existence. You had preferred it this way. How were you suppose to know that after one day, you would be taken from it all. Just like that...br /-br /Auction - Chapter 1br /-br /You woke up in the early hours, a frown formed from what you heard. The hard rain that pounded roughly at the rooftop all night, seemed to have/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Master-Levi-x-Reader-The-Auction-Chapter-4-AU-464899669" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Master! Levi x Reader: The Auction -Chapter 4 [AU]/strongbr /Everything was starting to change, to the night you'd spent with Levi, to how you were starting to slowly adapt to your new lifestyle...br /-br /The Auction – Chapter 4br /-br /Levis Point of View\\\br /You watched the girl fall asleep in your arms, you couldn't force back the smile that found its way onto your face. You ran your finger through her [hair color] locks, the feeling of silk putting you at ease. You pulled the blankets over you both. You never took your eyes off of her, feeling a protective need to watch over her. You'd lost her once and you would never let it happen again. She was a different person back then, but she was still /Lying down, you brought her back into your arms. Holding her against your chest, her skin smoothing you. "I won't let anyone take you away from me again..." you whispered possessively as you drifted into sleep. Allowing the two of you to lay like /Reader-chan Point of View\\\br /You awoke to t/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Daddy-Levi-x-Mommy-Reader-Trick-or-Treat-491862846" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Daddy! Levi x Mommy! Reader - Trick or Treat/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;""Mommy! I need your help!" /strongbr /You smiled as you turned around and saw your daughter running up to you, her costume half on, half off. "I thought Daddy was helping you get ready?"br /"He was," she pouted, "But he doesn't know what hes doing!"br /"Its not exactly my forte..." your husband stood in the doorway to the bedroom, arms folded over his chest, his usual bored expression painted on his /"Wait, your telling me that you've never put a dress on before? But I thought you were a princess in a past life?" you giggled, joking at his /His face darkened into a glare, "Don't test me, woman."br /"Daddies a princess?!" your little girl gasped, taking what you'd said to be /"Oh god damnit." Levi face palmed, turning around and storming off into the /You just laughed at your daughters innocence as you helped put the rest of her costume /"Are you gonna get alot of candy?" you asked her,smoothing out her /"Yeah! Ten bags full!" she raised her arms in the air, ge/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Share-This-with-Me-Clear-x-Reader-513745354" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Share This with Me - Clear x Reader/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"❤Valentines Day Special ❤/strongbr /A soft yawn escaped you, the sun was starting to beam through the curtains that shielded the windows of your kitchen. You hooked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and whipped your hands off on your apron. Smiling to yourself, you admired the small box of chocolates with the jellyfish pattern that you'd prepared. You put the lid to the box on and carefully tied a bow to the top. "There we go," you blushed thinking of giving them to Clear. br /The two of you had been going out now for a few weeks, Clear was really the perfect boyfriend. Cute, funny, and you could tell he really did love you. It made your heart melt. Your eyes moved to the clock fixed to the wall, "I should probably start getting ready."br /After a long hot shower, you finished getting ready with great speed. Clear would probably arrive any minute now. You made your way downstairs and placed the box of chocolates in your bag. You couldn't help but be excite/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" journal/Fanfiction-Updates-Progress-441752645" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Fanfiction Updates + Progress!/strongbr /Updated: February 18 br /br /Sebastian x Reader - My Lady [V-Day Special] br /Hannibal x Female! Will Graham: My Design - Chapter 1 br /Master! Levi x Reader: The Auction -Chapter 8 [AU] br /Yandere! Mikasa x Reader: Only Mine [AU + One shot] br /Various! DMMd x Reader - Darker Days [Zombie AU] Progress 1 by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"StampMakerLKJ/span/spanbr /:lemon: revamp by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="senior username"Synfull/span/spanPossessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name- Chapter 6 Progress 0 by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"StampMakerLKJ/span/spanbr /Free to use: Requests by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"punklevel/span/spanbr /:strawberry: by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"youkai-hime/span/spanstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;":icontheidealmistress: /strongProgress 1 by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"StampMakerLKJ/span/spanbr /:strawberry: by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"youkai-hime/span/spanem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;":iconDirtyDrocella: /emProgress 0 by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"StampMakerLKJ/span/spanbr /:strawberry: by span class="username-with-symbol"span class="regular username"youkai-hime/span/span:iconzarae/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" gallery/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View Gallery/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="more-from-collection-preview" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-collection-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px 10px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' . '); background-size: 23px 22px; background-position: 0px 0px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Featured in Collections/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/58261735/fanfictions-on-DA" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"fanfictions on DA/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"DestinyDannyPhantom3/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-3-430201492" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 3/strongYou woke up several hours later thinking it was a normal day, so you pushed yourself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. You were so tired you didn't even notice that it wasn't your apartment, in fact, it was only when you looked in the mirror and saw the bruises and healing wounds on your arms that you remembered recent /"This isn't my apartment" you muttered to yourself, looking around the bathroom. It was all his colour scheme, gold, green and black. The mirror even had a gold frame which you'd only just /"This isn't even SHIELD, how did I get here?" you questioned, pacing around the /"I brought you here" Loki appeared in the doorway and you froze. You slowly turned to the doorway, backing away when you saw him standing there in all his armoured /"What do you want? Why am I here?" you questioned. You backed away even further as he walked towards you, only for him to vanish and reappear behind you, making you back into /Loki wrapped his arms arou/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/The-Green-Eyed-Captor-Part-2-Loki-x-Reader-364595209" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"The Green-Eyed Captor Part 2 - Loki x Reader/strongYour bare feet walked along the underground that you began calling home. It wasn't somewhere you really wanted to be, but you weren't given a choice to leave. You had been taken by Loki as a hostage. Not knowing what to do with you, he decided to keep you. When he first kissed you, you had resisted which earned you an angry god. He had used the scepter and had the blade cut at your back. That was when you knew to obey or be harmed. It had started out that way, but it seemed different /Loki would watch you nonstop without your knowledge. Even with the scars on your back and wrists that you had earned from the handcuffs, you were still beautiful. You would always be his, even if he were to perish, he would haunt you. The god would not even allow his men look at you without causing them /Coming upon a door you had been to many times, you entered before kneeling. You didn't look up to your 'master' as he came closer to you. His feet were also bare as he stood before you, the legs/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-428996900" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - /Don't judge okay, it's dark and creepy, but I blame that on another fic (the link to which is in the description). It mentions blood and violence, just telling /~~~~~~br /'Why me?' you wondered. You tried to blink the spots out of your vision, but soon realised that they weren't going /You'd had a tough...you didn't know how long. You were delirious from lack of sleep, even though you'd spent the past few hours drifting in and out of unconsciousness. That and the blood loss. You were surprised you had any left because it was all on the carpet around you, most of it soaked in and dried since it had been there a few /You managed to look over to the door and saw the pool in the living room of the apartment, a dry brown stain on the carpet, all that remained of your boyfriend since your captor had taken the body /You looked away quickly, shuddering as you got a flashback of watching the blood pool there on the /"Really (name), you should know not to dwe/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/59026163/Just-Loki-Thor" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Just Loki Thor/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"MaciTheKitten180/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-6-434112700" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 6/strongLoki paced his cell, walking the small distance between the two grey walls that seemed to be blocking some of his abilities. He let his mind drift in an attempt to find yours, only to be pulled out of his search when the door opened and Thor walked /"Where is she Brother?" Thor questioned as the door closed behind /"No time for pleasantries?" Loki said, calmly leaning against the wall opposite Thor. Thor glared and Loki sighed in /"Even if I told you where she was, you would not be able to get to her. I made sure of that" he answered. Thor just continued to glare, so Loki /"Why are you so interested in finding her anyway, surely you were just looking for me?" Loki's smirk became a grin as Thor faltered. Tony stepped through the door to help Thor /"We need to know what you've done to her, and we need to run tests to do that" Tony explained. Loki looked to the floor, choosing his words /"Do you remember the story that mother told us when we were chi/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-7-438457943" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 7/strongA knock on the door made you look up from the book. You smirked at the door, already knowing that it wouldn't budge. For that reason, you were surprised when a green glow covered the door and it slid /You scrambled off the bed and backed into the furthest corner of the room, hiding behind a few stacks of /"Come out my dear, I will not harm you" A voice echoed from the doorway, certainly a female /"I know my son brought you here, I just wish to know why" it continued. You racked your brains for a name, only emerging from behind the books when you had remembered /You found yourself facing Frigga as you appeared from behind the book /"There you are" the queen stated, smiling at you. You tried to smile back, but you were too /"You have no need to fear me (Name). My conversation with Loki was brief, but he did tell me that you were to be kept safe and that he would like me to explain a few things to you" she continued, an attempt to calm you. It seemed to wor/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-2-429240741" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 2/strongPhil went silent after you told him what Loki had said. He nodded to you quickly and left the room, closing the door behind him. You sighed and leaned back, letting your eyes slip close to recover some of the sleep you'd /~~~ Outside your room, the hellicarrier meeting table ~~~br /"Did lady (Name) confirm your theory Agent Coulson?" Thor asked as Phil returned to the /"Yes" he answered. Director Fury joined the Avengers team around the table, looking to /"Is she sure?" he /"Fury, she spent a week with him, she's sure" Tony /"And how would you know that Stark? You haven't even met her" Fury snapped in /"I have a better question" Steve said and everyone looked to him. "Why is she still alive?" There was silence as everyone else considered /"The Captain has a point. the rest of the people he's killed within a few days, so why is she still here? Her boyfriend's body was found a week ago, who knows how long Loki was there before that was discover/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/58955152/Readers" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Readers/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u premium username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"holster262/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-x-Reader-Hypnotizer-Part-Two-440429738" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer Part Two/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;" Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer /strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"br /strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Part Two: Rhapsody 'n Ragnarok - Prelude/strongbr /It was a crisp, clear morning and warm sunlight shone through the curtains of your apartment, highlighting your face that was currently crinkled in displeasure. You moaned pitifully from within the mound of blankets and sheets that currently covered you, before pulling your covers high over your /It was a Tuesday, and you were em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;" /Damn /Damn /Damn first shot of /Mentally cursing, you laid in painful silence as your head pounded to the same beat as your heart, and tried to focus on anything but the constant ache behind your /You had only had one shot of a drink the night prior- which was in fact your first taste of the adult-based ambrosia. Just a taste- you hadn't even reached a full-fledged drunken stupor - and yet you were now fighting the most hideous migraine in recent memory, and seeing t/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Castle-On-A-Cloud-LokixChild-Reader-440169072" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Castle On A Cloud LokixChild!Reader/strongCastle On A Cloud LokixChild!Readerbr /"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" You begged, bright (color) eyes large and pleading. Your mother sighed as she sat down beside you on your bed. She had just gotten home after a long night at work and she was absolutely exhausted. She almost told you no until she looked into your eyes. Darned puppy dog /"Only one sweetie. Which one do you want?" You quickly leaped off your bed and raced over to your child sized bookshelf. You picked up a book your cousin had bought you and handed it to your /"Norse mythology tonight it is." You climbed into your mother's lap and settled /As soon as the story was finished, your mother tucked you into bed and kissed your /"Goodnight, (Name)." She /"'Night mommy." You murmured, cuddling close to your white stuffed bear, Winston. Your mother flipped off your bedroom light and shut the door, leaving you in utter darkness e/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/The-Mirror-Loki-x-Reader-418157954" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"The Mirror (Loki x Reader)/strongbr /Loki has no idea, you're certain, of how lonely he is. You watch him pace about his chambers—as you always did—clearly unsure as to what to do with himself. He feels angry, betrayed, and confused and always he forces himself to carry this burden alone. His sits down heavily on his bed, head in his hands, and you move to obtain a finer view of the man. Perhaps you should reveal yourself to him, let him know someone was there for him. But you knew full and well how skittish he could be, both untrusting and unwilling. You run a gentle hand down the edge of the glass, tracing the outline of his defeated reflection. You sigh heavily as you pull away from the mirror, washing the image of the man from it confines, leaving only a copy of your lone /The knock at your chamber door pulls from your reverie and elegantly you glide over to answer its call. It's Sif. She grins at you and you can't help but smile back as you invite her /"How have you been?/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin-top: 10px;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" morelikethis/collections/436847767" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View More/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-da-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' morelikethis/blt_ '); background-position: 0px -190px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"More from DeviantArt/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-4-431352165" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 4/strongLoki vanished again after you told him that you couldn't remember, so you dropped onto the sofa to try and get the tv working. Much to your surprise, it worked perfectly, so you stuck the news on and waited for Loki to /You didn't realise you had fallen asleep until Loki woke you, he was pacing the length of the room, obviously fuming. He looked over to you when you got to your feet, ceasing his /"Where did you go and what's happened there to make you so angry?" You asked. Loki walked around the table and handed you the sheet that had been on the kitchen /"What is this? You took this from SHIELD?!" you shouted, seeing the logo on the corner of the /"Yes, just read it" Loki told you as he returned to his pacing. You read the page with a skeptical eyebrow raised, but it dropped as you began to frown. You read it twice, then a third time to be sure before you looked to /"Does this mean what I think it does?" you held the sheet out to him and he /"They/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/The-Green-Eyed-captor-LokixReader-364426379" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"The Green-Eyed captor (LokixReader)/strong He paced back and forth in front of you, placing his hands together in thought. He had no idea what to do with you. You were beautiful, no doubt about it, but the only reason you were here was because he needed a / Loki's green eyes watched your form that was cuffed around a pole. He noticed that you had stopped struggling against the cuffs a while ago; now the only sound coming from your area was your breathing and the drips of blood hitting the concrete that came from your wounded wrists. All you could do was glare at the god, you knew you weren't making it out of there anytime soon if at all. Knew that you hadn't been used as a prisoner and that no one knew you were there. You thought of threatening him, but you couldn't really find a reason to. All you could do was watch / "No idle threats, no pleas for mercy? Seems a shame really since I so enjoy those antics," he said, as if reading your thoughts. Loki stepped closer to / Your eyes flashed quickly of fear but it/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/His-Companion-Chapter-1-Loki-x-Reader-459171624" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"His Companion Chapter 1 Loki x Reader/strongYou had drawn the short straw. Yours was not a sigh of relief but a groan of resignation. You left the antechamber to see Queen Frigga and learn of your duties regarding Loki. She had insisted that he not be forced into solitary confinement any longer, and would be allowed the company of another while serving his penalty. He was no longer in the common cells, but in another section of the dungeon floor which was meant to house nobility during unsettled times. Without the ability to come and go as he pleased, however, for Loki, it was still /"My Queen," you said as you entered her chamber and curtsied. br /"Do come in." She smiled and motioned to a chair close to hers. When you were seated, her handmaid left some refreshments for the two of you and exited the /"How I wish I could simply thank someone for taking on this task, but I must be realistic! My son is not always a joy to be near. However I cannot believe he would not benefit from conversation in addition to submer/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-8-444088474" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 8/strongUnexpectedly, the plans succeeded. Loki told you what was going to happen before the dropped the barrier around the room. Frigga suggested that you change before you leave, holding up an emerald green dress that had appeared on the bed a moment before, to which you /Once you were dressed appropriately, you followed Queen Frigga out of the room and through the palace, keeping an eye out for anyone you recognised from Loki's description. You walked past a courtyard where you managed to find Lady Sif and the warriors three among the sparring /The plan was running smoothly as you reached the bifrost without incident, until you spotted Odin standing by Heimdall. Heavy footsteps sounded on the rainbow bridge behind you, at which Frigga turned to face the person they belonged /"Thor! I told you it was key to keep your father occupied!" she scolded, gesturing to Odin having a conversation with /"I couldn't find him Mother, it was like he had vanished from Asgard" Thor/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-x-Reader-Queen-of-Asgard-one-shot-429980243" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki x Reader Queen of Asgard one-shot/strongLoki x Reader: Queen of Asgard. /You ran through the castle several guards following you. You cast a quick spell turning them all to stone. Yes. You wield magic. It was one of the many things Loki had taught you before he had... Died...br /You continued running and were met by more guards. You stopped in tracks and they surrounded you in mere /"Hehe, I find it rather hard to believe that it took several hundred guards to capture one girl." You scolded as they handcuffed /"The Allfather will deal with you." One /That's it. You thought. Take me straight to the Allfather you fools! br /When Loki died in svartalfheim a few days ago, you were heart broken. The man you loved was gone. Or so you thought... You blamed Loki's death on the Allfather. For no good reason. You had always had a spite for /You were escorted to the throne room by about ten or so guards. You could of easily fought your way out of their grasp. But that would of ruined your /To kill the/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-5-432742297" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 5/strongLoki returned several hours later after a fruitless search, the Avengers and their tracking equipment he'd seen them using earlier had vanished. He paused by the door to your room, which was still closed from earlier, causing him to /He gently pushed open the door to see you asleep, just as he'd left you. He smiled for a moment before he closed the door again, only to reopen it as he heard you whimper from /"Don't go" you murmured, your eyes half open. He sighed and sat on the other side of your bed, leaning against the headboard. You smiled in your sleepy state and turned over, placing your head on his chest, dozing back /A small smile set itself on his face as you threw your arm across him. His small smile became a large one when you started to mutter in your /"Warm Loki...my Loki" you mumbled once you had found a comfortable spot, with your ear above his heart. Loki pulled the covers back over you as he yawned, deciding that, for a while at least, he could rel/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Waking-Up-in-Vegas-LokixReader-497729962" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Waking Up in Vegas (LokixReader)/strongYou set in the dirty jail cell, staring down at your hands. The wedding ring was mocking you. Your head was pounding and you didn't have any money to pay your bail. You could barely remember what happened the night before, but you were defiantly hung over and married to /"What did I do last night?" You /"I can tell you." A voice from the cell across from you said. You looked over at them to see a familiar raven haired man sitting /"Loki?" You asked, groaning a little. "What the hell are you doing in there?"br /"I believe we're partners in crime." He held up his hand and showed off a shiny wedding band, much like the one you were wearing. Your eyes /"We didn't…"br /"Oh, we did." Loki said, smirking. "Hello honey."br /****br /12 Hours Agobr /"Vegas baby!" Tony called out, arm around Pepper, as they stepped off the plane. "Talk about a va/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-Reader-Now-They-Know-463567116" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"[Loki/Reader] Now They Know/strong"Loki," you call out into the room. You weren't quite sure where your mischievous lover /"Yes, love?" His voice came from behind you, which startled you as you were sure he wasn't in the room. You turn around to face him, and he wraps his arms around /"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out. I thought you'd like to come with?" His soft expression faded quickly, but returned shortly /"I'd rather not, if it's alright with you." You tried to hide your frown, but /"But I could come if you wanted. It's not that I don't want to, it's just-" he tried to continue but you cut him /"No, no, it's alright. I'll be back later, I guess," you say solemnly. He kisses you in an attempt to make up for /"I love you," he /"I love you, too," you whisper back. You turn towards the other way and walk towards the door, but Loki appears, blocking your /"C'mon, Loki, I'm gonna be late!" you /"Who are you meeting?" he asks, /"Just... A few of the guy/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-Approves-Loki-x-Reader-423120454" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki Approves - Loki x Reader/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Loki Approves - Loki x Reader Request/strongbr /Summary: You're going to a concert of the band called Loki Approves. What will happen when you meet the lead-singer?/embr /The atmosphere inside the crowded club was mesmerizing. Loud music was blasting through the old speakers as the customers wasted their time at the bar, waiting for their beloved band to make their appearance. They were already 30 minutes late but nobody was really bothered by it knowing that they would get to see their idols that /Ale was pouring and shouts turned louder and louder as the horde of fangirls and occasional fanboys became impatient. If one were to look from the outside, they could have thought that it was some sort of medieval festival or a theater play, maybe even a bunch of cosplayers gathered up at a bar, but people like you knew better, much better. Everyone around was dressed in what seemed to be from out-of-this-world clothing: intricately designed dress patterns, armor plates covering ei/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" morelikethis/436847767" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"Browse More Like This/span/span/span/a  
p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" ·/span/p  
a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" wallart/?qh=_in:literature/fanfiction/romance" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"Shop Similar Prints/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="depths-inner" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e1e9e0;"  
div class="footer_copyright" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: inline-block; margin: 10px 10px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"©2015 DeviantArt. All rights reserved/div  
p style="text-align: start;" /p  
div class="footer_tx_links" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 10px 10px 0px; position: relative; display: inline-block; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"About/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" contact/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Contact/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" developers" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Developers/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" apply/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Careers/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Site Tour/aa style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Help FAQ/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" advertising/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Advertise/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" checkout/?mx=premiumpoint=footer" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Premium Membership/aa style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/etiquette/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Etiquette/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/privacy/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Privacy Policy/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/service/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Terms of Service/aa style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/copyright/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Copyright Policy/a/div  
div class="mobile-only" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="triggers" style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="switch-mode"a id="mobile-mode-switch" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-3-436847767?mobile_mode=off"span style="color: #000000;"Switch to Desktop S/span/aa style="color: #a9b1a6; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8.25pt; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); background-color: #506256; box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-3-436847767?mobile_mode=off"ite/a/span/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 4

by Strawbuu-chan, Feb 26, 2014, 1:44:09 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance

You sat in the shower, watching the water go down the drain. Your dream re-playing itself over and over in your mind. You'd never thought of Loki in such a manner. You couldn't be developing feelings for him, you loved Thor. Not Loki. You shouldn't even think about something like this. You wouldn't let Loki have you, you wouldn't.

-

Scream My Name - Chapter 4

You walked over to your bed, your hair soaked from your previous shower. The warm water helped clear your head. The thoughts of Loki had washed down the drain. You were free to think of other pressing matters.  
You pulled the silk towel over your head, attempting to dry your soaked hair. You sat down on your bed, combing through your hair. Unaware of the green eyes, looking over you.

Loki stood in the doorway, masked by the side of the door. He watched your body as the water dripped off of you. He pushed the door open, and walked over to you. He moved behind you, breathing in the sweet scent of soap that was coming off of your body. With his hand, he petted your hair lovingly. You jumped and quickly turned to face him. "Loki...?" visual memories of your dream from the previous night flooded your mind, causing your face to flush red. You looked away from him, making him reach down and take hold of your jaw. You had no choice but to meet his gaze. He leaned down and crushed his lips against yours. He pulled away soon after, whipping his mouth.

"That was only a taste of what's coming," he said with a smirk.

You moved away from him, "Keep away from me..."

He moved his hand towards as you trembled, gently he caressed you cheek. "You'll come to crave and beg for my attention..." Loki moved away, retreating from your room. Leaving you there lost and confused.

Loki walked through the hallways, his fingers grazed his lips. He was still smirking; he was truly pleased with himself. To make you go so crazy, it was actually his plan but it would do for now. He wanted to make you cry for him to ravish you.

-

"Why does Loki have to toy with me this way..." you shook your head, dressing yourself. You soon found yourself staring at the end of your bed, a silver ring lied there. You picked it up, getting a closer look at it. "Its Loki's…" Did he leave it here on purpose? Or did he drop it. Loki usually didn't things by accident, they always had a purpose, a meaning.

"Are you in here?" Thor knocked on your door before entering, smiling softly at you. You jumped, looking down at Loki's ring in your hand. Quickly, you put it under your pillow to avoid Thor asking any questions. He walked over to you, "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yes," you smiled, "It was quite good." You watched him sit down, close to you.

"That's good," he leaned forward, kissing you cheek. Then continuing to your lips. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck, holding him close to pressed against you gently, making you go onto your back. Thor pulled away, looking into your eyes.  
You opened your eyes, seeing Loki's face instead of Thors. You moved your head to the side, puzzling Thor. He kissed your forehead, "I'm sorry, I guess I was trying to push too far."

"No...I just..."

"It's alright," he got off of you, standing beside the bed. He watched you sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll come see you later," he smiled at you, leaving the room.

"What's going on...why am I losing my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

div class="dev-page-container bubbleview minibrowse-container" style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; min-width: 0px; margin: 0px; min-height: 411px;"  
div class="dev-page-view view-mode-normal" style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden;" data-gmiclass="DeviationPageView"  
div class="dev-view-deviation " style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 5; margin: 0px 0px 15px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; overflow-x: auto; width: 320px; padding: 0px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto; text-align: left; max-width: 100%; height: auto; width: auto;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="journal-wrapper2" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="dev441750471" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="devskin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="negate-box-margin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px;"  
div class="gr-top" style="border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"  
div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; width: auto; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-5-441750471"span style="color: #000000;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 5 /span/a/h2  
ul style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="author" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" "Strawbuu-chan/a/span/span, span title="52 weeks, 5 days ago"Mar 20, 2014, 9:47:00 PM/span/span/li  
li class="category" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/"Literature/a / a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/"Fan Fiction/a / a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/romance/"Romance/a/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Corrupting your mind, toying with your feelings, what will Loki do next? br /br /-br /br /Scream My Name - Chapter 5br /br /You paced down the space of your room. Mind fluttering through thoughts of your brothers. You loved Thor, you know you did. You refused to give in to Loki's tricks and allow him to sway your affections from Thor. Shaking your head you moved out of the room. As you sauntered down the hallway, you noticed that no one was around. All that could be heard was the sound of your heels clicking against the marble floor. Sighing, you departed to the outside. It'd been awhile since you'd gone outside, as you strolled around the magnificent garden all you could do was admire the luminous flowers that decorated the grounds outside the palace. br /br /Humming an unnameable tune, you moved through the gardens. You had always loved the flowers that surrounded the palace. Loki would show you little magic tricks out here. The happy little memory made you /br /"Do you always get this happy when you think of me?" you turned to find the source of the br /silky /br /"Loki…" you crossed your arms across your chest as you gave him an unimpressed /br /"Hey now, don't make that face." He chuckled lightly and sauntered towards you. "Maybe if Thor satisfied you better…then you wouldn't be having such impure thoughts about yours truly." br /br /You felt your cheeks heat up, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" br /br /He tsked as he moved closer. "It's not good to lie to yourself like that." His smirk grew bigger as he watched how red your face went. He traced your jawline with the gentle touch of his index finger, every moment his touch was on you, made your heart to beat faster and faster. br /br /He removed his touch and took a step back. "Come with me." His hand gently took hold of your small wrist. His touch was delicate and apprehensive. You stepped behind him silently, letting him lead you to where ever he had planned to take /br /He led you towards the stables where they kept the horses. "Why are we here?" you asked, your voice staying /br /"Were going to go for ride," he turned to you, a child-like smile of his face. br /br /"Huh? Really?" you were surprised that he would even suggest such a thing. Loki had always been the loner type, keeping to himself. You blushed at the thought of him wanting to spend time with you /br /You eyed Loki as he brought the black stallion out of the stables. Getting on the horse, he extended his hand out to you, "Come on."br /br /Smiling, you took his hand and allowed him to pull you up on the horse with him. You couldn't help but be nervous. You were so close to /br /"Wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall."br /br /Although you couldn't see his face, you could hear the devious grin on his face. "O-Okay," you complied and wrapped your arms around his waist /br /He used the reigns to signal his horse to begin the ride. "You might want to tighten your grip," he /br /You nervously tightened your grip around him, the heat of his body transferring to you. At a time where you should be paying attention to scenery around you, all you could think of was him. br /br /Just /br /You breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. You were so deeply in thought that you didn't even notice that he had stopped the horse in a vibrant meadow. "[Name]…? You can let go now."br /br /Slowly, you allowed your arms to release their craving grip from his waist. Looking around, you could see the palace in the distance. "We went pretty far," you allowed Loki to help you off the horse as you tried your best to keep your eyes off of him. br /br /As he slid you off the horse, you fell into his arms. For that moment, you were right there, the most important thing to him. He held you there, unable to move you anywhere else. For a slight second, you met his gaze. Staring deep into his emerald eyes, as he stared back into your [e/c] eyes. He placed you delicately on your feet. br /br /He took your hand, leading you over to a large tree and sitting down in the soft grass. You followed his suite, sitting beside /br /"I used to come here to read…it's my favorite place to go when I want to get away from the palace, from everything…" he leaned back against the tree, getting comfortable. br /br /"So this is your secret oasis?" you stared up at the sky, leaving Loki's eyes free to watch br /you carefree without your /br /"I suppose you can call it that," his voice stayed cool and calm, he couldn't control how he felt for you. br /br /You talked with him for what felt like forever. Before his self-control gave way and he couldn't constrain himself anymore. His arm snaked around your waist and pulled you onto your back. You gasped as he moved on top of you. This was just like before, when you were dreaming about him. His face moved closer and closer to yours. His lips crashed against yours and you didn't fight back. When he pulled away, you looked half-lidded into his eyes. br /br /"T-This is only a dream…" you /br /He nodded, "Only a dream…" With you under the illusion of this moment being all part of your imagination, you allowed yourself to get carried away. Losing yourself and returning his gentle kiss. He kissed you back, parting your lips to slide his tongue into your mouth. br /br /After moments of him claiming your mouth, he pulled away. Only to find himself attacking your neck instead. Sucking lovingly on your pale neck, stopping before he would have left a mark. It was too soon for Thor to find out about what he was doing with her. Looking down on your face made his body grow warm, it was always so hard to control himself when he was around you. He kissed you again, more forceful this time. Wanting to have even more of you, his hand moved along the outside of your thigh. You had always hated kissing, but since you had been having these weird dreams, you'd grown to crave being kissed. Now Loki was giving you exactly what you wanted, and you couldn't get enough. His hand got closer and closer to where you desired. br /br /A desperate groan came from your throat when he pulled away. He moved back from you, his cheeks were stained pink. You decided that it was time to wake up and stop imagining these perverted fantasies about Loki. br /br /You closed your eyes tightly, when you would reopen them, you would discover that you were dreaming. However, when you did, nothing had changed. Things remained the /br /"I-It wasn't a dream…" you whispered in /br /Loki's soft smile turned devious, almost evil. "No, it wasn't."br /br /He grasped your wrists, pinning them above your head. "You belong to me…no one else," his tone turned dark as he continued, "not even Thor…"br /br /"Soon you'll be unable to live without me…" He ran his hand against your cheek. "You'll become mine…" /span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-about" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 1; margin: 0px; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px;" /div  
div class="dev-view-meta" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 320px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; z-index: 1; position: relative; float: none; border-top-style: none; box-shadow: none; top: 4px;"  
div class="dev-view-meta-content" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="tabs-root" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="mobile-tabs" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px;"  
ul class="tabsBar " style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style: none; padding: 0px 10px; margin: 0px; height: 42px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
li class="artist-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 6px;" data-tabid="artist"/li  
li class="about-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="about"a style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; text-align: center; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"em style="text-align: start; display: block; width: 22px; height: 22px; margin: 4px auto 0px; padding: 0px; border-top-left-radius: 22px; border-top-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-left-radius: 22px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"i/span/em/a/li  
li class="comment-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="comment"a style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 4px; border-top-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; padding: 3px 7px; display: inline-block; margin: 5px 0px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"60/span/a/li  
li class="fave-tab tab-button loggedin" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px;" data-tabid="fave"/li  
/ul  
/div  
div class="tabs-wrapper" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px;" /div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-artist-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" More from span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Strawbuu-chan/a/span/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-4-436887821" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 4/strongbr /You sat in the shower, watching the water go down the drain. Your dream re-playing itself over and over in your mind. You'd never thought of Loki in such a manner. You couldn't be developing feelings for him, you loved Thor. Not Loki. You shouldn't even think about something like this. You wouldn't let Loki have you, you wouldn' /-br /Scream My Name - Chapter 4br /You walked over to your bed, your hair soaked from your previous shower. The warm water helped clear your head. The thoughts of Loki had washed down the drain. You were free to think of other pressing /You pulled the silk towel over your head, attempting to dry your soaked hair. You sat down on your bed, combing through your hair. Unaware of the green eyes, looking over /Loki stood in the doorway, masked by the side of the door. He watched your body as the water dripped off of you. He pushed the door open, and walked over to you. He moved behind you, breathing in the sweet scent of soap that was coming off of yo/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-2-436773133" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name 2/strongbr /Scream My Name- Chapter 2+br /"Loki?" the sweet sound of your soft voice brought him back to reality. You were sitting there, looking perfect and /You belonged to Thor, the one who had already taken away the throne from him. But if he had his way, you wouldn't be for much longer. He would have to wait for his opportunity, he would corrupt you. Just as he had been corrupted. Until you could no longer look Thor in the eyes without harboring /"Loki?" your angelic voice chimed again. He blinked, reality taking its effect and washing away his impulsive imagination. Loki looked your over, feeling a overwhelming guilt take toll on his body /You moved your a bit closer, putting your pale hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" your sweet smile passed through /Moving away shapely, he nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." He kept his vision focused on the area of blanket beside him. Avoiding the chance of a simple glance in your direction. Sure his thoughts could be cruel/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-436731254" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Possessive! Loki x Reader: Scream My Name/strongbr /Chapter 1 - Scream My Name+br /((Warning: Some small bits of abuse! ))br /You awoke in your bed, the light from the open window blinding you. You growled, moving your stiff muscles to guide you into a sitting position. "It's too early..." you sighed to yourself. Your room was made up of brilliant gold, surrounding most of the interior. This wasn't unusual in Asgard. br /You walked over to your large scaled mirror, taking in your reflection. You smiled at your reflection, you were the only daughter of Odin Alfather. Engaged to your brother Thor, you lived a happy life. Asgardians were at peace with the Frost Giants, so everyone lived in peace. br /Your brother was out with his friends, probably off somewhere causing mischief. You walked the halls, searching for some form of amusement. Passing a large gold door, your footsteps paused. You noticed that the door was open a tad. You approached the door, pushing it open slowly. Just enough to pop your head in,to get a sneak peek into the roo/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Master-Levi-x-Reader-The-Auction-Chapter-1-AU-441680655" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Master! Levi x Reader: The Auction -Chapter 1 [AU]/strongbr /The last memories you had of the life before you, seemed to slither away further and farther with each passing sunrise. This new life had become your only life. You knew that you would never be able to return to the life you once lived, it was impossible /A normal and simple life was what you had. Nothing out of the ordinary ever occurred to you, you always lived under the radar. Living in an ordinary apartment that was anything from extravagant. Worked at an average job that paid enough for you to live comfortably without /Simple, simple, /You had kept your list of friends short, taking solace in keeping a detached and solo existence. You had preferred it this way. How were you suppose to know that after one day, you would be taken from it all. Just like that...br /-br /Auction - Chapter 1br /-br /You woke up in the early hours, a frown formed from what you heard. The hard rain that pounded roughly at the rooftop all night, seemed to have/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Master-Levi-x-Reader-The-Auction-Chapter-4-AU-464899669" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Master! Levi x Reader: The Auction -Chapter 4 [AU]/strongbr /Everything was starting to change, to the night you'd spent with Levi, to how you were starting to slowly adapt to your new lifestyle...br /-br /The Auction – Chapter 4br /-br /Levis Point of View\\\br /You watched the girl fall asleep in your arms, you couldn't force back the smile that found its way onto your face. You ran your finger through her [hair color] locks, the feeling of silk putting you at ease. You pulled the blankets over you both. You never took your eyes off of her, feeling a protective need to watch over her. You'd lost her once and you would never let it happen again. She was a different person back then, but she was still /Lying down, you brought her back into your arms. Holding her against your chest, her skin smoothing you. "I won't let anyone take you away from me again..." you whispered possessively as you drifted into sleep. Allowing the two of you to lay like /Reader-chan Point of View\\\br /You awoke to t/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Daddy-Levi-x-Mommy-Reader-Trick-or-Treat-491862846" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Daddy! Levi x Mommy! Reader - Trick or Treat/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;""Mommy! I need your help!" /strongbr /You smiled as you turned around and saw your daughter running up to you, her costume half on, half off. "I thought Daddy was helping you get ready?"br /"He was," she pouted, "But he doesn't know what hes doing!"br /"Its not exactly my forte..." your husband stood in the doorway to the bedroom, arms folded over his chest, his usual bored expression painted on his /"Wait, your telling me that you've never put a dress on before? But I thought you were a princess in a past life?" you giggled, joking at his /His face darkened into a glare, "Don't test me, woman."br /"Daddies a princess?!" your little girl gasped, taking what you'd said to be /"Oh god damnit." Levi face palmed, turning around and storming off into the /You just laughed at your daughters innocence as you helped put the rest of her costume /"Are you gonna get alot of candy?" you asked her,smoothing out her /"Yeah! Ten bags full!" she raised her arms in the air, ge/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" gallery/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View Gallery/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="more-from-collection-preview" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-collection-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px 10px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' . '); background-size: 23px 22px; background-position: 0px 0px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Featured in Collections/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/60083637/Loki" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Loki/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"vues1/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Immortality-Lokixreader-part-8-444088474" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Immortality - Lokixreader part 8/strongUnexpectedly, the plans succeeded. Loki told you what was going to happen before the dropped the barrier around the room. Frigga suggested that you change before you leave, holding up an emerald green dress that had appeared on the bed a moment before, to which you /Once you were dressed appropriately, you followed Queen Frigga out of the room and through the palace, keeping an eye out for anyone you recognised from Loki's description. You walked past a courtyard where you managed to find Lady Sif and the warriors three among the sparring /The plan was running smoothly as you reached the bifrost without incident, until you spotted Odin standing by Heimdall. Heavy footsteps sounded on the rainbow bridge behind you, at which Frigga turned to face the person they belonged /"Thor! I told you it was key to keep your father occupied!" she scolded, gesturing to Odin having a conversation with /"I couldn't find him Mother, it was like he had vanished from Asgard" Thor/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-X-Reader-April-Fools-443902310" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki X Reader April Fools/strongbr /Loki X Reader April Foolsbr /You eye your next target. Loki, god of mischief. It's time for you to pull a prank on the trickster. So far on this lovely April Fools Day, you've managed to best Tony, Steve, and Thor and now you know that you just had to target Loki next. From Thor's confused look after you told him about this pranking day, you could only hope that Loki doesn't know about April Fools /You watched the rather attractive god as he watched into the kitchen from your spot on the counter. Yes. You are attracted to the Loki. That does not mean you will go easy on pranking him. You nod your head in acknowledgment of his grunted greeting as he walked toward the /Loki follows a pretty regular schedule. One he keeps to every day. After three hours in the library at Stark Tower, he would walk into he kitchen, where you would have lunch prepared for all your friends who reside in the Tower. Today he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and walked over to where you had plac/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-x-Reader-Queen-of-Asgard-one-shot-429980243" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki x Reader Queen of Asgard one-shot/strongLoki x Reader: Queen of Asgard. /You ran through the castle several guards following you. You cast a quick spell turning them all to stone. Yes. You wield magic. It was one of the many things Loki had taught you before he had... Died...br /You continued running and were met by more guards. You stopped in tracks and they surrounded you in mere /"Hehe, I find it rather hard to believe that it took several hundred guards to capture one girl." You scolded as they handcuffed /"The Allfather will deal with you." One /That's it. You thought. Take me straight to the Allfather you fools! br /When Loki died in svartalfheim a few days ago, you were heart broken. The man you loved was gone. Or so you thought... You blamed Loki's death on the Allfather. For no good reason. You had always had a spite for /You were escorted to the throne room by about ten or so guards. You could of easily fought your way out of their grasp. But that would of ruined your /To kill the/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/59784290/Avengers-x-Reader" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Avengers x Reader/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Snow582/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Intoxicated-Part-1-Vamp-Loki-Reader-Insert-445494473" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Intoxicated Part 1 Vamp!Loki Reader Insert/strongbr /Vampire!Loki x Readerbr /You look down at the main gallery of the art show from a floor up. Beautiful paintings and the occasional photograph here and there line the room. Tonight is the opening art show for your up and coming museum. Many people have shown up, and from the variety of languages and dialects, anyone could tell that your event has drawn quite a crowd. Some of the guests where even /There standing in the center of the main floor next to a statue made by a local artist is the mayor of New York City. And next to him is the famous womaniser, Anthony 'Tony' Stark hitting on every woman even a bit scandalously dressed. You look down at your own blood red strapless dress that fell just past your thighs. 'This isn't too revealing, right?' You think to yourself before turning to the stairs, intending to join your guests, only for you to be stopped /There is a shadow of a man climbing up the stairs. Strange. Only you should be up on this floor at the moment. Who in the w/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/What-s-Cosplaying-Avengers-x-Reader-434929654" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"What's Cosplaying? Avengers x Reader/strongThis was a bad ideabr /this was a brilliant ideabr /this was well, one of your ideasbr /It was your idea to have a girls night over at the stark towersbr /you needed some girl time, the guys, the /Tony,Steve,Clint,Thor and Loki were in the main room watching a movie together. Bruce was in his lab, typicalbr /It had been two years after new york and Loki was really getting better, he had started dating you and really seen how amazing the human race could be with your help. The Avengers had slowly begun to trust him and his sentence in asgard (with a little persuasion) had just ended a year /It was originally Darcy's idea to do makeup but you had to take it up a notchbr /"what if there were restrictions?" you askedbr /"what do you mean (name)?" asked jane inquisitivelybr /"I mean what if there were restrictions on colors?, that we can only use our boyfriends signature colors, so like, Darcy would be red,white and blue , cause you know, Steve. Pepper would be red and copper/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-Reader-Speed-468167564" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"[Loki/Reader] Speed/strong"Why am I doing this, again?"br /"Because I'm helping you. It'll keep you on your toes; keep you ready, I just want to test your speed is all," you respond, not looking /"How will em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"cards/emkeep me ready?"br /"No - not just cards. Speed."br /"Well, it's boring."br /"You're boring."br /The man scoffed in response, uttering something about 'That's not what you thought a few nights ago,' which brought back memories that caused an obvious blush to spread across your /"You want to shuffle?" you ask, setting the deck of playing cards on the /"No."br /"Alright then, crabby Abigail," you sigh, picking them back up and dealt the cards, 4 on either side of the table, the rest split evenly between /"You know the rules, right?"br /"Yes, yes. Just get on with it!" Loki rolled his eyes, voice /"Okay, winner chooses the loser's punishment. Flip on three...Un...Deux...Three!" you both flipped the card, starting your /Though you were a master of the game, you weren't quick enough for th/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/60015076/Love-stories" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Love stories/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"meldittrich/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-x-Reader-Hypnotizer-438986711" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer/strongbr / strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer/strong br /It was late and the nightclub you had entered was jam-packed. Everywhere you looked there were people dancing to the explosive beat that pulsed from the large speakers, and drunken souls making fools of themselves. Normally, you weren't comfortable in places such as this, but tonight you had made an exception. Because tonight you had every reason to /From your place at the bar you could see everything that the club had to offer. From its flashing lights, to its excellent sound-system and wide variety of beverages, it was pure heaven. Well, to any hardcore clubber at /You sighed gently as you took another sip from your glass of water, and moved to ask the bartender for another when someone exhaled loudly right next to you. You already knew who it was before you turned to look, but it was a sad fact that you couldn't blow off your companion forever. No matter how tempting the idea might /Darcy Lewis stood in all /q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/LokixReader-Jealous-425806440" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"LokixReader-Jealous/strongHe stood a good distance with a small scowl on his face, watching the scene before /A male, had a arm around _'s neck, mumbling something to her which caused her to /And Loki hated it, the god hated the fact that the male had his arm around the (h/c) haired beauty, it infuriated him to no /The male whispered to her again which caused the female to giggle, that sweet, melodic giggle as she blushed and looked at the man shyly, her (e/c) eyes sparkled. Loki growled quietly to himself, not wanting to attract any attention at all, he didn't see anything special about the mortal that was sweet talking her, but he had some nerves touching the /He wanted to walk over there and show the flirting male that _ was his and his /Loki smirked to himself, maybe he should show her who she really belongs to, but not yet, not now, too many people /But the god of mischief knew where to find her, she lived at Stark tower after all, seeing she has known Tony Stark sin/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/This-Too-Shall-Pass-Loki-x-Reader-425708466" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"This Too Shall Pass (Loki x Reader)/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"*Thor: Dark World spoilers*/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Not again I screambr /Over-analyzing everythingbr /The circle of usbr /Won't break its patternbr /Won't seize cause/embr /Your hands are trembling as you listen to the priest verbally bind you both together. Your heart is pounding loudly it resounds in your head and you have to remind yourself to /"(Name), wilt thou have this man to be thy husband, and wilt thou pledge thy faith to him, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him, and cherish him, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?"br /You pull your gaze from the priest, turning to peer at Loki. His face is neutral, almost indifferent and your heart shudders at the sight. You swallow hard before /"I will."br /The priest nods to you, "Now repeat after me."br /And you do; every single /"I, (name), take thee Balder, to be my wedded husband, and I do promise and covenant, before these witnesses, to/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin-top: 10px;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" morelikethis/collections/441750471" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View More/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-da-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' morelikethis/blt_ '); background-position: 0px -190px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"More from DeviantArt/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/One-and-the-Same-LokixReader-ch-4-Uneasy-440519306" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"One and the Same (LokixReader) ch. 4 Uneasy/strongbr /(reader, first-person)br /My conversation with Thor was cut off when a guard came to retrieve Thor. Apparently he had to meet with his father for something. This left Loki and I alone again. Strangely, he seemed in a significantly better mood than before. He stood from his chair and walked over to /"You're going to need different clothes for the feast tonight," he said. "I sent for a handmaiden so she can help you."br /"What is the occasion of the feast?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't because they had a 'guest'.br /"We feast every night. It's normal here." He walked to the door of his room. "I will return when you're done getting ready."br /*~*br /(Loki's POV)br /It had been a while since I left (your name) to get ready. When I saw the handmaiden leave, I stood and knocked on the door. It may have been my room but I didn't want to just walk in on /"Come in," I heard her voice call. When I walked in, my breath hitched. She was beautiful, dressed in a green dress ( ima/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/To-Be-A-Weapon-Loki-x-Reader-Ch-2-443283079" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"To Be A Weapon (Loki~x~Reader) ~ Ch 2/strongbr /Upon reaching their destination, the Avengers get out of Tony's van. Before them, stands a forest of green. Trees are covered in moss. Spider webs on the bushes and in the trees are littered with delicately placed morning dewdrops. With the rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the treetops on the dewdrops, it's like looking at a fragile work of /Loki smiles faintly, appreciating nature's beauty. "I can see why one would choose to settle here…"br /Nodding in agreement and looking around in awe, Bruce says, "It really is beautiful…"br /"It looks like an awesome place to have a picnic!" exclaimed a grinning Clint. Natasha rolls her eyes but smiles faintly at Clint's /Steve turns to face the team. "All right. If we're going to find this person, we should split up into groups. That way, we'll be able to cover a wider area and search for her more efficiently." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Right then. Clint. Natasha. You two will go east and search in that gene/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Blind-Loki-X-Reader-My-Monster-One-Shot-442204822" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Blind!Loki X Reader: My Monster (One-Shot)/strongbr /You were so happy, Loki was finally back from his quest, you ran toward his bedroom, a happy smile on your face, you opened the door and ran in, you called Loki's name looking him around the room. But you saw Loki no where, you called for him again, but again there was no answer, you looked under the bed and in the bathroom, why was Loki hiding from you?br /Loki was hiding behind the door, Loki slowly closed the door, he wore a cloak with a big hood that his his /You turned around and smiled happily running up to Loki hugging him tightly, "Oh I've missed you so much!" You were about to pull Loki's hood down when he slapped your hand away and took a step /You looked at Loki strangely, "What's got into you?" You /"Do not touch me..." Loki muttered and ended up tripping falling to the floor, Loki's hood ended up falling down, Loki quickly covered his face and put his hood back up getting up off the /"Loki? What's wrong?" You asked looking at him /Loki turned aro/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Craving-the-Fire-Loki-x-Reader-Oneshot-449226298" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Craving the Fire (Loki x Reader Oneshot)/strongbr /"You just want someone to be proud of you."br /The Asgardian's eyes widened at her statement, but only fractionally. He chose not to speak. He was tired of dealing with the constant interrogations, so ignored them, and this one was no /"I'm not here to interrogate you." Yet again, she startled him. He didn't know if it was what she was saying, or how she saying it. Or was it just the sound of her voice that was catching him off guard? It was comforting, as if seducing him into spilling all of his thoughts and feelings onto the floor in front of him. It reminded him of the tone his mother used to use on him. He felt like he might drown if he did reveal his emotions in this small, glass prison. "I'm just here to talk."br /He raised his eyes to her shoulder, but did not make contact with her gaze. He didn't want to see the lies there like he suspected. It disgusted him. Human /Feathery (h/c) hair fell past her broadened and strong shoulders, yet he could tell that this was not A/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Loki-X-Reader-No-More-Illusions-One-Shot-423651140" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Loki X Reader: No More Illusions (One-Shot)/strongbr /You slowly walked toward Loki's prison cell, it had been a while since you had seen Loki and Thor had somehow persuaded you to visit his brother, you looked through the force field looking at Loki curiously, before you spoke you made the guards /"Long time... no see..." Loki muttered softly turning his head toward you, he closed his book and stood walking up to the force field staring at /You pulled down your hood, "What did you do this time Loki..." You /"I have made many mistakes..." Loki /You looked at Loki curiously, you crossed your arms knowing Loki was hiding something from you, "No more illusions Loki..." You said /A small light surrounded the room, when it disappeared, Loki's cell was a mess, furniture was broken and in pieces, objects smashed and shattered, Loki was sitting against the wall, his foot bleeding and his hair more messy than /You looked at Loki and took a deep breath, you had to admit you were rather worried, You slowly walked/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/The-odds-Loki-X-Reader-Chapter-7-Finale-443270161" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"The odds (Loki X Reader) - Chapter 7 - Finale/strong(...)br /You woke up when you felt something slightly cold rubbing a spot right under your breast. You peeked through you eyelids and grinned when you saw his green eyes warmly gazing at /"So... What are you doing?" You asked with a husky voice, almost making Loki jump. His eyes widened as he quickly move his hand away from you. You relied on your elbows looking to the place you felt his /It had a big round scar that looked closed for weeks. You looked back to him, observing the dark circles beneath his eyes. Slowly, memories of last night started coming back to /"You spent the night healing it, didn't you?" You were /Loki nodded, sitting and leaning his back on the bed frame. You climbed up so you could lay your head at his chest. "Thank you." You said, drawing circles with your forefinger down the fabric of his armor shirt. He hugged you, running his left hand through your /"How long have I been sleeping?"br /"Almost forty hours." Loki answered. "Your body/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Masquerade-Chapter-16-340126935" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Masquerade-Chapter 16/strongOne of the palace servants had brought you and Loki some breakfast. You sat on the steps leading to Loki's bed, while Loki sat in his chair. You both ate silently, still uncomfortable in each other's presence. The air became stuffy and stale in the space between you. To your unbelievable relief, Thor suddenly entered Loki's /"Good morning, Eira," he said solemnly. "Good morning, brother."br /Loki's face contorted into a feral /"I told you to quit call-," he /You snapped your head to Loki, giving him a look of warning. You figured that, if you wanted to help Loki's demeanor, his treatment of Thor would be a good place to start, even though that start was intended for you. Loki looked down and away from the muscular god in the /"Good morning, Thor," he said /Thor gave you a faint smile before looking to his dark-haired brother once /"Per/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/LokiXReader-Staring-Contest-381994084" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"LokiXReader Staring Contest/strongYou stared ahead, you eyes boring into the greenish blue ones that looked back at /"Give up, mortal, you are no match for me." The raven haired Prince boasted, a small hint of a smile painted onto his /"Do NOT make me cheat, you bragging bast-"br /"Oh hush, (y/n)," The Young Prince leaned in, grinning, "Just give in. You know I will win."br /With that, you blew in his face, and watched as he went from cocky to surprised, blinking with anger a moment /"You cheated!" He roared at /You inspected your finger nails, "I told you I would."br /"You suck." He growled softly, looking ready to lunge at /"Not you if you keep this bad behavior up."br /His face flushed red as he barked something inaudible at /"Oh do shut up, you're wasting time when we could be doing something else."br /Once again, his face flushed at your /"What do you suggest?" He asked, hoping it would involve a bedroom, a bed, and a ban on /"Another staring contest?"br /He grinned before returning to h/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Do-it-Cheat-Loki-x-Reader-449483603" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Do it. Cheat. -Loki x Reader/strongbr /It never really crossed your /True you were tempted, albeit too much, but you /But after taking one look at him made you want to do /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"'You can't _! It's wrong!'/em Your Jiminy Cricket voice /You replied, "I don't give a crap anymore! It's the only thing left to do" With your index finger you beckoned him over. The Asguardian leisurely made his way over to you. He put his slender hand on the table you were sitting at and said, "Do you have an answer for me yet?"br /You gulped. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"'This is it. There is no turning back'/emYou looked up at his beautiful emerald eyes. "I have decided…. No"br /He pulled away shocked, "No? What do you mean no?!"br /You grinned as you stood up from your chair. "No. I don't want to cheat"br / "Are you serious? I did this for you!"br /You laughed, "Loki honestly if I wanted to cheat on my exa/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" morelikethis/441750471" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"Browse More Like This/span/span/span/a  
p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" ·/span/p  
a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" wallart/?qh=_in:literature/fanfiction/romance" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"Shop Similar Prints/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; clear: both;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="depths-inner" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e1e9e0;"  
div class="footer_copyright" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: inline-block; margin: 10px 10px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"©2015 DeviantArt. All rights reserved/div  
p style="text-align: start;" /p  
div class="footer_tx_links" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 10px 10px 0px; position: relative; display: inline-block; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"About/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" contact/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Contact/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" developers" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Developers/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" apply/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Careers/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Site Tour/aa style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Help FAQ/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" advertising/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Advertise/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" checkout/?mx=premiumpoint=footer" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Premium Membership/aa style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/etiquette/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Etiquette/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/privacy/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Privacy Policy/a a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/service/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Terms of Service/aa style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" policy/copyright/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Copyright Policy/a/div  
div class="mobile-only" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="triggers" style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="switch-mode"a id="mobile-mode-switch" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-2-436773133?mobile_mode=off"span style="color: #000000;"Switch to Desktop S/span/aa style="color: #a9b1a6; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8.25pt; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); background-color: #506256; box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 4px; margin-left: 4px;" href=" art/Possessive-Loki-x-Reader-Scream-My-Name-2-436773133?mobile_mode=off"ite/a/span/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
